Rule Number 10
by paintyourwings
Summary: A tour of the NCIS office building suddenly turns in to an assignment, after the Cortez siblings learn that their father is being accused of murdering a marine. Gibbs may have to break one of his own rules, in order to prove their father is innocent. Carmen also helps out McGee and Abby, by showing off her hacking skills to get certain information from the OSS.
1. Abby The Tour Guide

Author's note; I do not know how this cross-over between NCIS and SpyKids came to my mind, I know it may seem rather odd crossing over the two. But since Spykids and NCIS take place in Washington, I thought it would've been fun to throw the two together. And luckily, I haven't seen this crossover done yet. Plus with two agency's working together, thing's should get interesting. Usually most of my NCIS fics start with the usual scene, between Tony, McGee, and Ziva - but this first chapter will be fun and different. If you don't like the idea, simple - don't read it.

Disclaimer; I do NOT own SpyKids nor do I own NCIS. Spykids belong to writer and director Robert Rodriguez, and NCIS belongs to Shane Brennan. Story takes place in the middle of NCIS season 4.. FYI; This chapter maybe kinda long, so I apologize for that. There is a reference with in this first chapter, just gotta point it out. ;D

Side Note; Some typo's have been corrected, along with a few new touches to this chapter.

Title; Rule #10

-Quick Summary-

A tour of the NCIS office building suddenly turns in to an assignment, after the Cortez siblings learn that their father is being accused of murdering a marine. Gibbs may have to break one of his own rules, in order to prove their father is innocent. Carmen also helps out McGee and Abby, by showing off her hacking skills to get certain information from the OSS that may just solve the case.

-Chapter 1; Abby The Tour Guide-

It's been over a year since the defeat of the toymaker and Juni Cortez, has surprisingly re-joined the OSS. The choice he had made was because of their last mission when the toymaker has prisioned his sister with in cyber space, and it worried him that a similar situation could happen with one of his other family member's.. He's still adjusting to being back at the OSS, and he's kept his detective agency as a side job to earn extra money.. Juni and Carmen haven't had an assignment with in the past few months, and it's been mostly quiet around the OSS... But right now the siblings aren't even at the OSS, in fact they're spending the day at the NCIS office building with a tour being given by Abby Sciuto. NCIS' very own forensic scientist, who pretty much lives on cafpow..

"When will the tour begin?" Juni asked impatiently as his eyes scanned Abby's lab.

Abby gave the two siblings her full attention. "Shortly. But first, gotta give someone a call." she replied picking up her phone and dialed the number for Gibbs' desk. She listened to the phone ring about four times, till her boss finally answered.

"Yes Abbs?" Gibbs greeted her as he eyed the three other empty desks, the rest of his team hasn't arrived yet; but he knew they would be there shortly..

"You need to get down to my lab right away, its not an emergency. But I want you to meet two people." said Abby speaking quickly as if she had had too much caffeine already.

Gibbs gave an amused smirk. "I'll be down there in a minute." he hung up the phone, and proceeded to the elevator. He pressed the down button, when he heard the bing the man with the silvery hair stepped inside. The elevator was one of the main places to have a private meeting with one of his co-workers, if Gibbs noticed something was bothering them; he would press the one button shutting the elevator off and they would continue on with the conversation.

"This maybe weird to ask, but are you two excited for the tour?" Abby questioned clicking her thumbs together.

"Definitely. Which area's will we be seeing?" Carmen questioned as she stood next to her brother crossing her arms.

"Most of the building including impact." Abby replied with a big grin, but once she heard the sound of the elevator bing she knew her boss had arrived. On rare occasions Gibbs would sneak up on Abby when she's least expecting it, but that's if he ends up taking the stairs.

Both Juni and Carmen turned around noticing a tall man walk in to Abby's lab, the man made eye contact with the two teenage siblings, and shot them a friendly smile with out showing his teeth...

"GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS!" Abby greeted him excitedly, as she ran on her toe's approaching him.

"I'd like you to meet, the two agents from the OSS, J..." said Abby but she was interrupted by Juni's older sister.

"I'm Carmen Cortez." she said approaching the agent and exchanged a handshake with him.

Gibbs just nodded and shot her the same friendly smile.

"And I'm Juni Cortez." Juni all so exchanged a handshake with Gibbs.

"I'm Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what's that in your pocket?" Gibbs asked noticing a green glowing light coming from the bottom right pocket that was sewed on to Juni's hoodie, that was zipped open showing his orange shirt that had the OSS logo on it.

Juni gave an innocent smile as he stuck his right hand, in to the pocket Gibbs had pointed out; and fished out his spy bug that was gold, it would light up green when it would activate. He handed Gibbs the object.

"I can't believe you brought Ralph along?!" Carmen snapped at him with a glare.

Juni shrugged his shoulders. "Touring the NCIS office building is an opportunity, and figured he didn't want to miss it."

"What about your miniature spider-monkey from Romaro? I suppose you didn't bring him along too?" Carmen asked you could hear her tone had sarcasm to it.

Juni snickered and shook his head no. "He would escape from my pocket if I did bring him along."

"That thing is insane!" Abby complimented noticing the bug coming to life after Gibbs accidentally pressed a side button. The special agent seemed to be a bit puzzled about how he managed to turn Juni's pet bug on, and normally he's not the one who likes to deal with technology. Gibbs' temper will fire up if he can't get a piece of technology to work right. Especially when his cellphone get's replaced just about every other day.

Gibbs noticed the bug turn around to face him. "Is that the only gadget you brought with you?" he questioned.

Juni stuck his palm out as Ralph jumped from Gibbs' palm to his. "Yes. A side's from the spy watches."

"The watches are harmless." Carmen chimed in as she pushed up her sleeve, showing agent Gibbs a watch that stretched all the way up her arm.

"Now why can't NCIS get awesome gadgets like that?" Abby asked him, as Ralph jumped on to her shoulder causing her to flinch. Abby used her right index finger to pet the gaget, and felt a smooth metal touch. Ralph just smiled back at the forensic scientist.

"Because we're not the OSS Abbs. And we both know McGee won't leave the gadgets alone." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"OH! And before I forget to mention, Gibbs will also give a slap at the back of someone's head to get them to focus. Or if one is goofing off." Abby added in noticing Juni step further to the left away from his sister who was standing next to Abby..

Gibbs smiled figuring Juni might of been worried Carmen was going to head slap him, for bringing his robotic bug along for the at times Carmen can get a little violent around her brother, like the time she slapped him with the Machette Elastic wander. Ralph ended up bouncing from Abby's shoulder, off of Carmen's, then back to his owner as Juni pressed a button on the side as the bug folded back up with the lights going off.

"Well Abbs, you better get on with the tour." Gibbs ordered. "And it was great meeting you two, just don't let that bug loose.."

Juni just shot the agent a smile as he stuffed Ralph back in to his pocket. After Gibbs left the three headed to the elevator as Abby pressed the next button, which would be taking them to autopsy. The elevator ride went quick as Carmen and Juni both heard it bing with the doors swinging open, the three stepped out and approached the sliding glass doors. Abby froze for a minute but took a deep breath then exhaled it knowing, that a dead body wasn't even in there yet. She could see Palmer getting things ready, along with Ducky at the computer.

Abby was the first one to approach as she stepped on the trigger causing the sliding glass door's to activate, she continued her way in to the room with the two OSS agents following from behind.

"Hey Ducky, got a minute?" Abby asked him.

"Good morning Ms Sciuto, you know I always have a minute. As they say, one always has a minute for something." Ducky said turning his chair facing Abby but noticed two teenager's in the room.

"Excellent. I'd like you and Palmer to meet, Juni and Carmen Cortez. They're two agents of the OSS." Abby introduced them.

Carmen and Juni stood next to each other as Ducky got out of his seat, coming up to them with Palmer following from behind.

Ducky stuck his hand out exchanging a handshake with the siblings. "I'm Doctor Donald Mallard. And this is my associate, Jimmy Palmer."

"But he prefer's to be called Ducky." Abby pointed out

Palmer even exchanged a quick handshake with the two agents as he gave a smile. "So are you two like spies?" he inquired. Abby was surprised that Palmer wasn't being socially awkward right now.

"Yes, well technically we're Spy Kids." Carmen corrected.

"I don't reckon there were any spies back in my day, all though I do remember a television show. Where an uncle was a spy, but I can't remember the title off hand." Ducky mentioned but Palmer just gave a puzzled look.

"And what brings you two too NCIS today?" Palmer questioned one of them.

"The OSS gave us this activity since we haven't had an assignment for the past week, but I was for sure looking forward too the tour." Juni explained with a smile.

"And NCIS is thrilled to have two OSS agents tag along for the day. Who knows, you just might get involved in a case!" Ducky said excitedly.

Carmen and Juni both smiled at one another, Carmen just knew there was a potential chance that she and Juni just might luck out; and the tour will end up becoming an assignment itself.

"Now don't get too excited, if that does happen you'll have to get Gibbs' approval." Abby mentioned..

"Think he will approve? Like will he get, let us go on the field?" Carmen questioned with a smile clicking her fingers together.

Abby grinned. "He just might, after all it'll be like an assignment from the NCIS."

Juni and Carmen looked at each other with the 'I'm impressed' look on their faces, Juni knew it would be an exciting opportunity to join the NCIS team out on the field; but Juni probably figured they wouldn't be helping out with gathering evidence. And they would just be standing to the side watching the team do their job.

"Also Abby, if you don't mind may I cut in on the tour and show them around the autopsy lab?" Ducky inquired adjusting his glasses.

Abby gestured for him to go right ahead as Palmer stood next to Abby.

"Now before we begin the autopsy lab tour, I assume you two know the term already?" Duck questioned as if he was speaking like a school teacher.

Juni nodded his head yes. "The FBI or in your case NCIS, does an autopsy report to find out how the victim died. If they were murdered."

Ducky patted the ginger haired teen on the shoulder. "Correct. And we actually keep them in these small storage spaces." he slammed his palm on the cold metal drawer, but the pound was powerful enough forcing the drawer to shoot open; which had caused Carmen and Abby to jump out of their skin.

'Carmen got scared of an autopsy storage unit.' Juni thought as he tried to hide his amused grin.

'And Juni's going to get a head slap if he doesn't shut it.' Carmen responded to her brother's thoughts, she hasn't forgotten about their unique skill to talk with one another through their minds, which was developed during their Ukata assignment; when they had discovered a hidden temple under ground.

"I'm very sorry about that disturbance, that drawer always pops open if you pound your fist on it." Ducky apologized to the two he startled.

Abby sighed with relief. "No need to apologize Ducky, just as long as nothing pop's out of there."

"Plus Juni and I are use to seeing weird, yet dead things." Carmen pointed out.

"Really?" Palmer asked giving a curious look.

"From Skeletons, to miniature creatures, that turned out to be big. Thumb-thumbs, a man who has three extra heads; shall the list go on?" Juni explained some of the creatures he and his sister have encountered over the past few years. In fact, their last mission involved giant robots!

"I get the picture." Palmer chuckled.

"And I think that wraps up this part of the tour, sorry to cut it short but I want to catch the other's before they leave." said Abby referring to Tony, McGee, and Ziva. Who were just in the process of sitting down at their desk's right now.

After the tour of the autopsy lab was over, Abby, Carmen, and Juni left that area and headed back up to the first floor. Abby was rather delighted herself about, giving the two agents a tour of the office building. She was actually curious, about what kind of assignments the two agent have been on.

"Beside's the Ukata assignment, what other assignments have you two been on?" Abby inquired one of the siblings.

"Just last year I was trapped in cyberspace, by a madman named the toymaker." Carmen started to paraphrase.

Juni shifted his eyes back and fourth between Abby and Carmen, since Abby was in the middle of the siblings as the three kept the same pace. "The OSS kept bothering me till I finally answered their call, and I went inside the video game to rescue my sister."

"You guy's went in to cyberspace? That had to be fun!" Abby exclaimed.

"It was kinda fun. But the toy maker caused the trouble just to get our grandpa in to the game, along with getting him to set the toy maker free." Juni continued on with the story about the game over assignment.

"Our grandpa and the toy maker were rivals." Carmen made a foot note as she pushed both of her sleeves up, that were attached to her orange OSS long-sleeve shirt. The watch that stretched up her arm was now visible, for once the siblings have the latest gadgets.

"So did you have to play through multiple levels through out the game?" Abby inquired.

Juni nodded in response. "Plus we had to make sure, to watch our life point counter. If the counter hit zero, then it was game over." he declared.

"Also the very last level was unwinable. Because it was the level where you had to shut down the game, although our grandpa pulled the wrong switch and eventually the game entered the real world. And we had to wear the glasses from the game, in order to see, and defeat the monsters. " Carmen went in to details about the last level.

Abby gave the 'Oh interesting' look. "And here we are, the main office building, where MOST of the case work is done."

Carmen's eyes studied her surroundings noticing there was a staircase at the back, that would take you to the second floor up to impact. There was one office where three desks were inches away from one another, where Tony, McGee, and Ziva would usually sit. And there was a similar set up behind that area.

"Beside's working on case's, does any fun happen around here?" Juni asked.

Abby grinned knowing Juni had brought up the topic she was waiting to get asked about. "Loads of fun! See that man sitting over there? That's DiNozzo the team's practical joker, plus his mouth can get himself in to trouble with the boss at times too." she pointed out DiNozzo who was leaning back in his chair, with his feet up on the desk.

"Has anyone gotten him back?" Juni showed some curiosity.

"Not that I'm aware of, why? Are you thinking about it?" Abby inquired wearing a big grin.

Carmen was able to hear her brother's thoughts. "He's thinking about it alright, and he' going to use his unique talent."

Juni rolled his eyes. "Stop snooping inside of my brain will ya? But as for my unique talent like Carmen mentioned, I can actually mimic an individual's voice." he paraphrased. "So if I can remember your boss' voice from earlier, think DiNozzo will fall for it?"

Abby wore a mischievous grin. "If he's least expecting it. Go for it." she encouraged them..

Abby, Juni, and Carmen hunched down behind the metal wall that blocked off the area from the rest of the office; watching the trio get settled in for the day.

Juni cleared his throat and remembered what Gibbs' voice sounded like, even if he only spoke twice. "GET TO WORK DINOZZO!" he threw his voice causing DiNozzo to throw his feet off of the top of his desk, and he jerked out of his seat trying to figure out where the boss was coming from.

Ziva and McGee exchanged a glance with one another, yet they both seem amused.

"I think Tony's officially gone crazy."McGee teased wearing an amused grin.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, McGee." Ziva agreed with him.

"I am NOT going crazy, I know you both heard his voice too." DiNozzo replied.

DiNozzo began to search his desk for a possible tape recorder. "David, you didn't plant a tape recorder did you?"

Ziva wore an amused grin and flicked her pencil once. "You know me Tony, would I ever pull a prank on you?" she paused for a minute remembering something. "There was that one time, where I used an expo marker, on your binocular's; eventually, you got me back so I haven't pranked you since."

"You've got a point..." said Tony lifting up a note pad and then opened his drawer's. He then turned to McGee figuring he might of had something to do with it. "McGeek, this wasn't one of your ingenious schemes was it?"

McGee shook his head no and erased his amused grin. "No Tony, if I did I would've thought of that kind of prank year's ago."

Tony even looked up at the second floor, but Gibbs was no where in sight. "Maybe I've gotten use to hearing his voice, that its like a voice in your head type... thing.." he made an excuse.

Abby and Juni low-five done another. "Now can you say, grab your gear?" she inquired.

Juni nodded and cleared his throat. "GRAB YOUR GEAR, WE'VE GOT A DEAD NAVY SEAL!" he threw his voice once more, as he his sister, and Abby poked their heads up watching Gibbs' team grab their gear.. Ziva and McGee were BOTH confused about where the boss' voice could be coming from.

McGee looked around the room trying to figure out, where Gibbs could be, but he too didn't see him any where. He looked at Ziva but she just shrugged her shoulders which was the body language for 'I don't know', as she placed her black hand gun on her desk; then closed the metal drawer. All three agents continued to look at one another, and they sat back down after a few moments but kept their gear out just in case.

"Kid's got talent." said Gibbs.

Abby's, Juni's, and Carmen's eyes widen in surprise as the three turned around to see the silvery haired man standing right behind them. Juni could tell he wasn't in trouble just by how amused, Agent Gibbs was; but he gave an innocent smile anyways.

Carmen grinned remembering something Abby had explained when they had met Agent Gibbs before the tour began.. "May I?" she inquired.

Gibbs tilted his head figuring Carmen was asking permission for his signature move. "Be my guest." he approved and headed in to the small office area.

Carmen raised her hand and head slapped Juni.

"OW!" Juni yelped rubbing the back of his head. "Never take in harmful advise."

"But we do have a dead marine, so grab your gear!" Gibbs ordered.

Abby perked up and ran in after Gibbs with Juni and Carmen following from behind. "HOLD IT! NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" she exclaimed excitedly stepping aside revealing the two OSS agents. "I would like you three to meet, Juni and Carmen Cortez. This is Agent McGee."

Carmen and Juni shook hands with the brown haired agent as he returned a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, must be exciting working for the OSS? And nice watch by the way."

"It is. Traveling the world, battling creatures and monsters. Plus we get the latest gadgets from our Uncle." said Juni.

Carmen smiled. "And the best part is working with your family. Even if we do go on solo missions with just the two of us, at times."

"And if you follow me over here, that's Agent DiNozzo." said Abby as Carmen and Juni shadowed from behind.

DiNozzo stuck his hand out and shook hands with Carmen, then shook hands with Juni. "NCIS is pleased to have two OSS agents around for the day."

Juni grinned mischievously. "And the two OSS agents are thrilled to be here." he mocked DiNozzo's voice.

Carmen wore an amused grin looking back at Agent McGee. He gave an odd look but Carmen nodded her head letting him know Juni was behind the prank.

"Wait a gosh darn minute, was I just punked by a kid?!" DiNozzo inquired with a surprised look.

Ziva started to roar with laughter. "Looks like you just did Tony. I must say, you have talent." she got up from her desk approached the two agents, Juni and Carmen both turned to face Ziva. "And I'm Ziva David." she shook hand with them.

"He does the voice mocking thing frequently, just to get on my nerves." Carmen said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go, you all can socialize on the way there." said Gibbs heading towards the elevator.

Juni and Carmen both shot each other a smile. "So we're in on the case?" inquired Juni.

"Most likely, and you'll be riding with McGee, Tony, and myself." Ziva replied holding up the key's to the white NCIS truck, she then grabbed her NCIS hat that has a 9mm hole in it and proceeded towards the elevator; with McGee, Tony, Carmen, and Juni following in from behind.

"Just don't drive like the last time." Tony mentioned, but Ziva only responded to him with an amused smirk.

"Other wise Tony will be needing the bucket." McGee teased remembering the last time, Ziva drove on her first day on the job.


	2. Shocking Discovery

Author's note; All typo's have been fixed, after I re-read the two chapters, and caught my own mistakes.

-Chapter 2; Shocking Discovery.-

Juni and Carmen were both thrilled that Agent Gibbs agreed to let them in on the case, the siblings didn't have to beg since Gibbs could tell they have had experience out on the field already. And right now they're in the back of the squad car being driven by Ziva. Let's just say it was like driving with Agent Gibbs, cause Juni was turning a bit green from how fast, the car was going. Sure the youngest Cortez was use to the high speed vehicle's, during assignments much like; in the game over mission where he was involved in a bike race that was faster than the speed Ziva was driving at. He wasn't one to get car sick either, but he now regrets eating that cheeseburger for breakfast. Since the OSS has food supplies that's already made up, and you just have to press a button and the meal would pop right up, along with a soda.

McGee peered through the window noticing Juni was a bit queasy. "Ziva can you slow down a bit? Other wise we'll be having a mess to clean up."

Ziva smirked shifting her eyes from the road to looking at McGee. "Fine. But Gibbs will be giving us the evil eye if we're late."

"Since when did you become miss-right-on-time?" Tony questioned sounding a bit mordant.

Ziva rolled her eyes and just ignored Tony. "Are you both doing alright back there?" she inquired one of the siblings.

"Good, Juni just looks a little green that's all." Carmen replied.

"I do NOT look green! I'm perfectly fine." Juni argued in a brotherly way.

Carmen smirked crossing her arms. "Pluhlease. Your head is swaying back and fourth, and you look nauseous.." she didn't buy his excuse one bit.

Tony snickered listening in to the argument between the two siblings. "We've got a bucket up here, if you need it?!"

Juni shook his head no. "It's all good."

"Just let us know if you need anything." McGee said.

"Will do!" Carmen replied back.

After a few minutes have gone by, the white squad truck had finally arrived at the scene of the crime where, other black and white patrol car's were surrounding the area. Once the truck parked close, but not to close; to the dead body. Carmen opened the back door and hoped out with Juni following from behind. The siblings backed up watching Tony, McGee, and Ziva grab their proper gear out of the back.

"Now, you two will be helping out with collecting evidence." said Tony as he handed one pair of gloves to Juni and the other set to Carmen.

Juni slipped his plastic gloves on. "So we need to look for anything important, right?"

"And the gloves are to make sure that our prints, don't get on any of the objects." Carmen stated a fact.

McGee looked impressed. "Right. So Carmen you're coming with me, and we'll be searching around the body."

"And Juni we'll be looking for any evidence in the fielded area." Ziva joined in on the conversation, as the two headed over to the fielded area.

Carmen followed McGee over to where the dead marine was. "He didn't have a peaceful death."

"No he did not." said McGee snapping a photo of the man's ghostly white face.

"Ahh Ms Cortez, we meet again." Ducky greeted her as he kneeled down picking up the one hand, and examined the man for an approximate time of death.

"Good to see you too Ducky." Carmen greeted back, her eye's began to scan around for evidence.

"So you and your brother got to work, on the case after all?" Ducky inquired with a grin.

Carmen nodded in response. "Yep, we didn't have to ask either." But a rectangle plastic object had suddenly caught her attention, after noticing it sparkled once in the sun. She walked over picking the plastic object up, she knew that item rather well. It was an OSS badge, a level 5 one to be exact. She flipped it over noticing a picture of her father and went in to complete shock.

"JUNI!" she chose to call for her brother over the other agents. Her scream wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for Palmer to shield his ear's. A sudden snap and flash startled her, after McGee took a photo of the evidence in Carmen's hand, then placed a yellow object with a black number on it where the badge was originally found.

"Boy do you have a set of lungs." Palmer's compliment was very sarcastic, but Carmen didn't respond to him at all, she just shot him a glare.

Juni poked his head up reacting to his sister's cry for him to come over. Juni raced over to where Carmen was as his feet kicked some dust from the dirty road, with Agent David shadowing him; he moved in closer standing behind his sister, and Ziva stood next to Carmen looking at the item she was holding.

"That's dad's level 5 badge. You don't think?" Juni sounded concerned.

"He could have been barking up the wrong dog?" Ziva inquired but both of the Cortez siblings stared at her awkwardly.

"Does she mean barking up the wrong tree?" Carmen corrected, Agent David was pretty much use to Tony and McGee correcting her English phrase's and idioms.

McGee nodded once as he watched the thumb print scanner scan through a list. "I'm afraid she does, she's from Israel so you'll be hearing a lot of mixed up phrase's."

Agent Gibbs approached the small group and noticed the level 5 badge. "I know you two may not want to hear this, but your father maybe our current suspect."

"T...That... Can't be, our dad is on the good side." Juni dribbled his words in an alarmed way.

After seeing that badge Carmen knew she had pressed the panic button right away, just by the look she was giving. "This can't prove he murdered that marine!" she hissed.

"We don't know if he did it or not, and we won't find out till Abby does a scan for prints from the item." Gibbs tried to calm the siblings down with out sounding too harsh, he knew this case was going to involve his one important rule and that was, rule number ten; never get personally involved with in a case. But that rule just may have to be broken.

"On the positive side, we've got our victims name." said McGee holding up the finger print scanner. "Our once to be John Doe is, Christopher Reeves."

Dinozzo took a photo of a golden watch then he placed, a number next to it. He hunched down picking it up. "And I found this over by the field." said DiNozzo holding up a watch that's actually a spy gadget. If you press a button on the side, the watch would turn in to a miniature cell phone like object. Donnagan Giggles has a similar one, except his is silver.

Juni obviously didn't know what to think right now. The watch, and the badge? It just didn't add up. He knew his father was a good guy, would never harm an innocent person, and has taught him all of the latest fighting moves. "How would our dad be mixed up in this?"

"You don't have any enemies do you?" DiNozzo questioned one of the siblings.

Carmen shook her head no. "Surprisingly our enemies, joined the good side."

"Maybe dad has a few enemies we don't know about?" Juni suggested a possible theory.

"Or someone from the OSS could be framing him?" Carmen threw out another idea.

Ziva and McGee exchanged a quick glance. "They're already on to the theory part alright."

"Carmen might just be on to something." said Gibbs believing her theory. "And pack it up, we're heading back to NCIS." he ordered.

After everything was packed up, along with the body being put in to a duffle-bag, that was then put in to the truck Ducky and Palmer came in. With in the next thirty minutes, Gibbs' team and the Cortez siblings returned to the NCIS office building. But Carmen and Juni were ordered, to head down to Abby's lab; Juni knew they were still helping out with the case, but they were working with Abby for now.. Carmen watched McGee exit the elevator as she pressed the down button, and the elevator started to proceed down to the lab.

The elevator's off button soon caught Carmen's attention as she leaned over to press it, causing the elevator to shut down completely; only to have a quick meeting with her brother about the case. But Carmen wasn't the first one to do this simple trick, Gibbs and the team have used it many times, when they've noticed something is bothering their co-worker.

Juni turned to face his sister. "Why did you shut down the elevator?" he inquired her after feeling his stomach drop, but knowing his older sister rather well; Juni could tell she was up to something.

"Because we both know dad is innocent." said Carmen, bringing in some positive energy "And we need to be in the interrogation room, when he's being interviewed."

Juni grinned mischievously as he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and patted his pocket. "It just happens to be our luck, that it's a good thing I did bring Ralph along. I'm sure Abby won't mind, installing his programming in to her computer." Juni has used this technique with his spy bug before, their trip to Ukata, eventually Ralph got squashed by Gary on accident, even though Juni knew he did it on purpose.

"And use him to spy on the interrogation?" inquired Carmen wearing a sly grin, she didn't even need to read his mind to figure out what Juni was planning.

"Exactly. Let's just hope dad has a good enough story, so Agent Gibbs will believe him." Juni hoped

Carmen nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sure Gibbs will believe him.. If not, then it'll be up to us to clear his name."

"As in we'll be on one of our 'Let's disobey the OSS type solo missions'?" Juni inquired.

"Exactly." Carmen replied with a grin.

"You better turn the elevator on, in case someone is wanting to use it." Juni pointed out as he scratched the side of his head.

Carmen pressed the button but the elevator stopped on the next floor, and took the last flight of stair's down to Abby's lab. When the siblings arrived they could hear the blaring sounds of metal music, that Abby would occasionally play to keep her mind on track for work. And usually around this time, Gibbs would be bringing in a giant cup of caf-pow. He is on his way but has two extra cups, figuring the drink would relax the siblings.

"Abby?" Carmen inquired causing the goth to jump.

Abby caught her own breath. "Seriously, you two maybe spies. But that is NOT away to sneak up on people!"

Juni held back an amused grin. "Sorry. It was Carmen's idea to take the last flight of stair's down here."

"Least you two have taken after Gibbs already." Abby complimented in a friendly way, on rare occasions Gibbs would end up taking the staircase, if he's quiet enough he will sneak in to Abby's lab with out her noticing; in which he will frighten the goth. But the last person who was able to beat Gibbs' quietness was her old, crazy, psycho, lab assistant Chip.

"However McGee did tell me the news, and we will clear your father's name." Abby assured them.

Carmen smiled. "I mentioned to the team earlier there's a potential chance, that he is being framed?"

"And we're about to find out now sin..." but Abby's sentence was interrupted by the bing of the elevator and Gibbs was right on time, with three cups of cafpow in his hands.

Gibbs entered Abby's lab handing Abby her addiction, then handed the other two cups to Juni and Carmen. "Caffeine is relaxation." he mentioned noticing the siblings looking at one another oddly.

Abby took a sip of her cafpow feeling an instant energy boost. "I was just telling these two, that I'm going to be running the prints on the badge right now." she sat her cup down a few inches away from the mouse. "However, I did find some odd residew on the coat Palmer sent down. It actually looks like soap." she headed over towards the table, showing Gibbs the blue colored soap on the jacket.

Carmen coughed almost choking on her cafpow as Juni used his palm to pat her back. "That has to be from one of the latest spy gadgets." she cleared her throat.

Gibbs turned to face them. "Which one?"

"Electric bubbles." said Juni as he held the red straw. "Once the bubble pop's on the suspect, it'll send an electric zap through their body." he went in to details about how the latest Machete gadget worked. But he also wondered how the person had gotten their hands, on it. 'Cause Machete didn't even release that gadget yet, and Juni and Carmen were the only spy kids in the OSS building who had it. Perhaps a break in? He continued to think to himself.

Abby gave a fascinated look. "Well there's a shocking experience." she chuckled as she headed back over to her computer, and started a scan from the prints she found on the level 5 badge.

"We also forgot to mention that, the electric bubbles were only released to us as a prototype." Carmen made a footnote but noticed Gibbs giving a curious look.

"But how did the suspect get the bubbles, if they were only released to you?" Abby inquired shifting her eyes back and fourth between the three of them.

Carmen was about to speak but Gibbs interrupted. "That's what I'd like to know Abbs." he said as he walked out of the lab towards the elevator.

"WAIT!" hollered Abby catching him right when the scan got done. "Gregorio is our possible suspect." she looked very concerned, as she watched her boss step inside the elevator and it closed up sending Gibbs back to the first floor.

"Also I hate to ask but would it be okay, if we could put Ralph's programming in to your PC?" Juni inquired Abby.

Abby grinned figuring Juni was planning on using his spy bug, to spy on the interrogation from the second room. "That's alright by me, and we can actually watch from the bigger monitor."

Juni took out Ralph from his pocket and Abby grabbed the extension cord. She found the plug and plugged him in letting Ralph's programming, download. Once that was done Abby handed Juni his bug back. He pressed the side button Gibbs had accidentally pressed earlier, turning Ralph on once again.

"Ralph make sure to follow Tony and Ziva in to the second room, we need you to capture the interrogation." Juni ordered as Ralph just smiled back at him.

Carmen watched the bug take off at full speed, once it was on the main floor Abby turned the main monitor on the wall on as the three approached it; standing a distant away. Ralph continued to race through the main office dodging every person in site, and did his best to stay hidden. Once Ralph spotted Agent Gibbs, with two other agents shadowing him; he followed them in to the room Juni had told him too.

Once the two agents, approached the window that was a two-way mirror, Ralph jumped up on to Ziva's shoulder and he was able to see Gregorio Cortez.

"Ironically he looks and sounds like Zorro." said Tony making his usual movie reference.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "The guy dressed in all black, with a sword?"

"Yes?" Tony sounded a bit confused. "You've heard of Zorro, but you've never heard of Johnny Depp?"

Ziva grinned not bothering to notice Ralph on her shoulder. "You just really confused me, with that whole Johnny Depp being a pirate thing."

"Dejavu..." Tony muttered he turned his head to his right doing a double take. "What's that on your shoulder?"

Ziva laughed sarcastically. "I'm not falling for that one Tony."

"No really, there's something on your shoulder." Tony sounded convincing that time.

Ziva looked at her shoulder noticing Ralph smile at her. "Relax, Tony it's just Juni's gadget. He showed it to me earlier."


	3. Interrogation

Author's note; Fic will hopefully be completed by the end, of July or maybe middle of August. I've got chapters 4, 5, and 6 being worked on already.

Update; All typo's in this chapter have been fixed, also Tony's last name was **NOT a continuous typo** that was done on purpose; I didn't know the N was suppose to be capitalized.

-Chapter 3; Interrogation. -

Gibbs flipped open a tan folder that had four pictures in side, plus a sheet that had some of Gregorio's information on it. The silvery haired agent didn't bother to say anything since he was using his 'Not talking till they crack.' technique. But that strategy didn't seem to bother Gregorio, the spy with his black hair perfectly slicked back was as calm as he could be. He wasn't anxious to get this questioning on the road, he just eyed the folder Gibbs had opened up a few minutes ago. Juni and Carmen both wondered why nothing has been said yet, as the three watched the scene in the view of Ralph's eyes. Carmen sipped her cafpow as the corner of her eye caught Agent McGee walking in to Abby's lab.

"Thought I would never get to see a spy gadget in action." said McGee with a beaming smile approaching the three, and stood next to Carmen.

"It was actually Juni's idea. Since we can't be in the interrogation room, he figured it would be best to let Ralph do his job." Carmen explained tapping her finger tips on the cup of cafpow.

"And Ralph's programming is now in my computer." Abby said excitedly bouncing on her toe's once.

Juni drew his hand out for a warning letting them know the interrogation is about to begin. "Shhh, dad's finally going to say something."

Gregorio adjusted himself in his chair and placed his arms on the metal table lacing his fingers together holding both of his hands. "So, Agent Gibbs is it? I need to know, why am I here?" his words wrapped with a Spanish accent. "This is no coincidence since my two teenager's are touring the building."

Gibbs grabbed the level 5 badge nearly slamming it down on the table. "Coincidences don't exist. And does the name Christopher Reeves, ring a bell to you Agent Cortez?"

Gregorio gave the most oddest look as if he has never heard of the name before. "N... Not really, why what about him?"

"He's a marine who was found dead. Your badge and watch were found at the crime scene." Gibbs mentioned sounding a bit harsh.

"You think I killed that man? I wasn't even out that night. I was at home supervising Juni and Carmen's training lesson." Gregorio tried to convince the agent.

Gibbs tilted his head he wasn't giving the 'I'm not buying it' look, since he too knew Gregorio was innocent; but he was just doing his job. "Then why was a soapy residew found on the victim's jacket? Especially when Machete gave your family the gadget as a prototype?"

Gregorio's eyes widen. "Electric bubbles? Those aren't being released to the OSS till next month!"

"Then how did they retrieve them?" Gibbs inquired demanding an answer, yet he could tell Gregorio was a bit shook up about this himself.

"The last thing I could remember was demonstrating the samples, to Donnagan Giggles. Whom is now in charge of the gadgets department." he began the story. "I must of left the sample bottle there, along with my badge." Gregorio explained.

"And how did your watch show up at the crime scene?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva smirked as she watched the interrogation. "Seem's like he is being framed."

Tony looked at Ziva then focused his attention back on to the current scene. "But the main question is, who is framing him?"

"Perhaps it's someone from the OSS?" Ziva suggested.

"Could well be, I think we should drop by the OSS building for a visit later." Tony mentioned.

Back at Abby's lab the four were continuing to watch the interrogation, they could also hear Tony and Ziva discussing that someone from the OSS could be responsible for the man's death, and Carmen figured who ever it was; was possibly trying to get rid of their father. She also knew that it wasn't Donnagan behind it considering if he did try to take over the world again, he would hear it from his wife; and of course Gerti would settle it straight with him as well.

McGee started to leave Abby's lab figuring he was needed up stair's by now.

"We're coming with you." Juni insisted since he wanted to join in on the brainstorming about the case's information, that usually goes on up stairs.

McGee turned to face Juni. "Come on, and what else can that watch do?" he inquired Carmen noticing the watch once again.

Carmen kept up the same pace with McGee as they approached the elevator, and McGee pressed a button. "It can do almost everything for once, has internet, cellphone, a clock, map, even has a laser beam in side." she explained as she stepped in side of the elevator.

McGee beamed a smile showing his teeth. "I've gotta get myself one of those."

Carmen exchanged a look with her brother. "We'll see what we can do."

While the one elevator went up, another went down arriving at autopsy as Gibbs stepped out and headed in to the room. He noticed Ducky was already examining the body however he seemed rather baffled about something after looking at the man's finger tips. Gibbs approached the table where the marine's body was laying on.

"Whatya got for me Ducky?" Gibbs inquired him.

Ducky showed Agent Gibbs the finger tips, and they were still sparking as an after effect from the gadget. "I found it rather bizarre that the man didn't die, from a gunshot wound, knife stab, or a whack at the back of his head. But his finger tips are sparking from something."

"Electric bubbles." Gibbs pointed out tilting his head forward then adjusted it back in to place.

"How in the world did you know that?" Ducky inquired still seeming confused.

"Abby found the same residew on the jacket Palmer had sent up to her earlier." Gibbs explained.

Ducky got side tracked for a moment and then remembered something else. "When I sliced him open a few minutes ago, there is still some electrical discharge going through him. If those bubbles could take out one man, they could take out another."

"When Doctor Mallard showed it to me earlier, I stuck my knife in to him for a sample. But I actually got shocked, once the knife touched an organ." Palmer joined in on the conversation, but Gibbs just shot him an awkward stare.

"Make sure to run that sample up to Abby." Gibbs ordered as Palmer gave the thumbs up, as a sign for 'will do'.

Tony held the remote as he started to click through the photos repeatedly, trying to figure out how the three suspects; including Gregorio could connect to the case. "So far we know Gregorio was home the time of the murder took place, but the main question is. How did the killer get the gadget?" he inquired tapping his index finger on the remote.

"Perhaps someone could have stolen the sample bottle, after Gregorio left the gadgets department?" Ziva replied leaning back in her chair.

Juni stood next to Ziva's desk. "If that's a possible theory then who, stole the electric bubbles?"

Carmen perked up and snapped her fingers. "Maybe it was that new guy that's been wanting dad's spot at the OSS for awhile now?"

Tony scrolled through the photo's again. "You mean him?"

Carmen nodded in response. "Yes, that's Jason Sloan. He's currently working in the gaget department along side Donnagan Giggles, but he's wanting to be at a higher up position."

"So it's a possibility that Sloan stole the bubbles, your dad's badge, and his watch from the gadget department. Used the bubbles to kill Christopher Reeves, and made it look like your dad was behind it?" McGee suggested another theory, he basically put the puzzle together. But somethings just didn't add up. Even if they know someone from the OSS is framing him.

Tony turned to face Juni. "Then how come your dad didn't mention him in the interview?"

Juni shrugged his shoulders, and rested his hand on Ziva's desk. "Maybe Sloan was on break during the time dad was showing Donnagan the bubbles?"

"And you should find out what Sloan has been up too, Carmen you're with McGee." said Gibbs coming out of no where approaching his team.

"OH!" exclaimed Ziva at random. "Before I forget, here is your Spy Bug back." she fished Ralph who was folded up, out of her pocket handing it to the ginger haired teen.

Juni took Ralph back from Ziva. "Thank you." he stuffed it back in to the pocket in his hoodie.

McGee's finger tips pounded on the keyboard quickly, as an address poped up; he grabbed a card and a pen then wrote it down on the card. "I found an address to a Spy shop that was recently built last year." said McGee standing up from his desk heading over to Ziva's and handed the card to her.

Juni leaned over noticing the address and knew the that it belonged to his Uncle Machete's Spy shop, since Gregorio talked Machete in to moving the shop to Washington.

"Juni and I will check this place out." Ziva said flicking the card once and stuck it in to her pocket.

"We'll be heading to the OSS to interview a few people about Jason Sloan." McGee mentioned to Carmen heading back over to his desk, he opened the drawer grabbing his gear then closed it.

"And DiNozzo you're with me." Gibbs ordered.

"I assume we'll be checking out an area near the crime scene boss?" DiNozzo inquired, but he leaned his head forward assuming he was going to get a head slap from Gibbs right away.

Gibbs proceeded over to his desk, opened the bottom drawer grabbing his hand gun; and loaded it with fresh bullets. After the team exited the NCIS office building they got in to their separate car's and took off to where they were suppose to go. McGee kept both of his one hand on the wheel as he listened to Carmen giving directions, to the OSS building. And once they arrived, he could see helicopter like car's hoovering above the building; similar to the ones that you would see in the Jetsons. McGee pulled his black car up in the one parking spot, parking in front of a window, and he turned the car off.

Carmen unbuckled her seat belt, and opened the passenger side door. "I find it ironic that, I was given a tour of the NCIS building, and now you're getting a brief tour of the OSS."

"I think the proper term is coincidence, even though my boss doesn't believe in those." said McGee unbuckling his seat belt and then opened the car door.

Carmen and McGee closed their car door's at the same time, then approached the front door. The eye scanner scanned Carmen's face on the left side, this was the same technique that was used to get in to their tree house. But Carmen wondered why the OSS, installed something similar in to the front door when you can usually, get in to the OSS with a simple scan of the palm of your hand.

"Name?" the robitic voice asked.

"Carmen Elizabeth Juanita De Costa Brava Cortez." said Carmen with out making a single facial expression, but before the door fully opened she noticed; the door seemed to know she had a guest with her. She stepped aside as McGee stood in front, letting the scanner scan the left side of his face.

"Name?" the voice asked again.

McGee cleared his throat. "Timothy McGee." the NCIS agent was now registered in to the OSS' computer, for when ever he would visit.

Bing, the door officially opened and the two agents were finally allowed to go in to the OSS. The building was painted a light color of yellow, that bounced off in the sunlight as McGee looked around noticing different Spy Kids heading to their proper location.. He also a 'Spy Kid of the year' poster hanging on the one wall, surprisingly it wasn't Gary's, or Juni's picture on the wall this year.

"Carmen what a pleasant surprise, I thought you were touring the NCIS building with your brother?" Gary asked, McGee noticed two blonde haired teen's approaching them; he figured they must know the Cortez family. In fact, Gary and Gerti were once rivals of the Cortez siblings; but like Carmen has explained before Gary and Gerti have joined up on the good side.

Carmen exchanged a quick look with Agent McGee. "We were but it turns out, we got to join them on a case."

"Very nice, and who's your friend?" Gerti asked noticing McGee.

McGee stuck his hand out and shook hands with the two agents. "I'm Timothy McGee, I work for NCIS."

"I'm Gary Giggles and this is my sister Gerti. What's the case about?" Gary inquired one of them.

Carmen sighed. "Our dad is being accused of murdering a marine, and we're actually here to interview a few people about Jason Sloan."

Gerti gave the 'oh yeah' look. "Sloan was actually here an hour ago, he's like the OSS's ultimate busy body." she began to paraphrase. "One minute he's in one part of the building, and before you know it; he's in the same room as you are."

"But why are you two wanting to know about Sloan anyways?" Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"He could be our potential suspect." McGee answered Gary's question.

Gerti exchanged a look with her older brother. "Then if you want a few pointer's, I over heard that Sloan was heading to some kind of ware house." she hinted.

"Ware house?" Carmen replied sounding rather surprised. "Which one?" she inquired one of them, she was rather surprised the Giggles have some information about Sloan.

"The one that's a block away from the OSS." Gary explained.

McGee exchanged a look with Carmen as he wore a big grin, he knew this was going to be easy; but not that easy. "Thank you for the tip, by the way is your dad in the gaget department?" he questioned.

"Yes he is why? You're not going to interrogate him are you?" Gerti inquired the brown haired man.

McGee shook his head no softly. "We just need to ask a few simple questions, about the night Gregorio was demonstrating the electric bubbles. Since we assume Sloan may have stolen them.." he explained.

"I assure you our dad is innocent, he's been a good boy ever since he was caught during the Ukata assignment." Gary promised making direct eye contact with the agent, so McGee know's Gary is telling the truth.

Carmen nodded her head giving a quick smile. "We don't think he did anything Gary, but thank you both for some advise." she thanked them.

After the quick meeting with the Giggles siblings, Carmen guided McGee to the gadgets lab of the OSS which was on the second floor; she pressed her hand on the scanner as the two doors slid open as if they were walking in to Ducky's autopsy lab. Carmen spotted Donnagan right away who was holding a clipboard, and taking notes while talking to another wearing a white lab coat.

"You just press this button right here and..." the other male said as he pressed the button shooting a ball out of the small cannon like object. Carmen figured that was the new boomerang gadget that would bounce around for a few minutes, it would turn facing another and the boomerang ball would open up and splatter one with some kind of goo like substance.

"Donnagan Giggles?" Carmen inquired as she and McGee ducked down dodging the ball that almost hit them.

"Carmen good to see you, you're just in time to see a new gadget in action." Donnagan said dodging the ball.

McGee smiled watching the ball bounce back and fourth for the next few minutes, he knew if Gibbs was here the thing would get on his nerves; and he would shoot it. "I'm Timothy McGee, and we're here about a man named Jason Sloan." he explained dodging the item once again.

Carmen watched the boomerang ball stop in mid air, the object opened up and splattered the assistant with goo; she tried to hold back a snicker and used her fist to cover her mouth then lowered it. So her mind would get back on track, from the excitement with the boomerang ball. "And do you remember anything else that happened when, my dad was demonstrating the electric bubbles?" she inquired.

"In matter of fact I do." said Donnagan. "I remember your father placing his lab coat on that chair, along with his watch since he didn't want to get any of the bubbles on them in case the goo traveled from being poped." he started to go in to details. "After that we left to discuss, about when the gagets should be released; and I did see Sloan walk by us." Donnagan tried his hardest to remember, a few more facts from that very night. He even had flashbacks going in side of his head.

McGee could tell Donnagan seemed to take a whammy, after getting asked the question "Did he seem suspicious at all?" McGee inquired him.

Donnagan nodded his head no. "He didn't seem suspicious, but another employee mentioned he did act very odd when he left that night."

"As in 'I'm hiding something' type odd?" Carmen wondered exchanging a look with McGee.

Donnagan nodded in agreement. "That very type of uncannyness." he wagged his finger, then gripped on to the lime green clipboard.

"I think that's all the info we need from here, and looks like our next stop - " McGee was cut off by Carmen.

"Is the ware house." Carmen finished McGee's sentence.


	4. Oh Shitakemushrooms

Author's note; I hope this story is doing well, considering this is my first time writing as Juni and Carmen, along with the NCIS team. Several references from the third film will be in here, just gotta point em' out. =P

Side note; You may have noticed I have been bringing back, some spykids characters from the first 3 films. Demetra however, will NOT be making an appearance. Considering she is made up of computer programming, and you have to use the glasses in order to see her..

-Chapter 4; Oh Shi...takemushrooms. -

Ziva and Juni have finally arrived at the spy shop that was just a few blocks away, from the NCIS office building. However they didn't get out of the car just yet, they waited for a few more minutes.

Ziva looked at Juni. "So this is your uncle's shop?" she inquired starting up a conversation, with the red haired teen.

Juni turned his head to face her and nodded in response. "Yes, you'll actually get to see some of his latest gadgets." he mentioned.

Ziva smiled and unbuckled her seat belt. "Its a good thing McGee didn't come along with us, he would be like a kid in a candy store.." she said. "At least I hope that's the phrase." she felt confident about getting an English phrase right.

Juni chuckled and showed a grin. "You got it right." he also seemed eager to get going, just by how he was tapping his finger's on the door handle. Then again that maybe just the side effect from the cafpow kicking in already. "You should've seen him earlier when he kept eyeing, Carmen's spy watch."

Ziva showed an amused grin. "I bet he was fascinated by it wasn't he?"

"For sure." Juni replied unbuckling his seat belt, watching Ziva turn the car off.

After the next few minutes, Ziva and Juni got out of the black car and headed in to the Spy shop which had a sign above that read 'Machete's Gadget's'. Juni opened the door fully stepping aside letting Ziva in first, then he followed in closing the door behind him; as the sun peered through the rectangle window brightening the shop up.

Ziva was actually amazed by all of the gadgets and gizmo's that was on every shelf, some electronic items were turned on in case someone wanted to test it out. Ziva's eyes scanned the items that were on a table display, she actually picked one up that looked like a gun and pressed the trigger releasing a green laser beam.

Juni made a face watching the laser beam bounce from the desk (nearly breaking it in half), then it bounced off of a few other objects knocking them over, as if it was bouncing off of a mirror and went right back in to the gun. "I think you better put that one down." he insisted placing his hand over the gun.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Machete came out of the side room noticing a few things were knocked over. Ziva could tell Machete seemed rather upset from the gaget, practically destroying the shop. She did her best to give an innocent smile, and set the laser gun back down on the table. But at the same time she could tell, he didn't seem that angery by the accident considering other items like this are on display.

Ziva wore an innocent smile. "Sorry that was..." she cleared her throat. "My fault, it was on display so I had to give it a try." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not to worry." said Machete walking down the small flight of stair's approaching the two after he noticed his nephew. "You actually tried out the, re-attractable laserbeam. Someone must of set it on shoot instead of cut." he went in to details about the gadget.

"And what brings you here Juni?" Machete greeted him with a smile.

"I'm actually here with Ziva on a case." Juni explained crossing his arms.

"I'm Ziva David, I work for NCIS." Ziva introduced herself. "And we're here about a gadget of yours, that was used to murder a marine."

"And dad's the current suspect, along with a man named Jason Sloan." Juni continued on with the story.

"Well we assume Jason Sloan could be framing Gregorio, because his badge, and watch were found at the crime scene." Ziva cleared up the story so it would sound less confusing.

Machete's eyes widen wide open as he headed to the front desk, with Juni and Ziva following from behind. He hunched down and grabbed a second bottle, of electric bubbles that was also a prototype. "You mean these?" he inquired, turning the bottle around that showed an image of a bubble with a lightning bolt inside. Machete was actually surprised, that his gadget was used for a murder weapon.

Ziva nodded her head yes. "Those are... Wait, if Gregorio was demonstrating them to Donnagan then how come you have the bottle?" she inquired.

"Because these are also another prototype." Machete began. "I gave Gregorio the first bottle to show off to Donnagan, so he can approve the gadget for the OSS."

Juni looked around his uncle's shop letting Ziva do her job for a few minutes, he picked up another one of Machete's latest gadget noticing; it was similar to the sour apple shocking gum that he's hooked on. Since he just treats it as normal gum, but if one is to threaten him he will spit it out at the person. "Invisible gum?" he muttered to himself seeming rather impressed. "With a minty fresh taste that'll turn you invisible." he read the label, and took a couple packs and made sure he had enough money on him.

He headed back over to where Ziva and Machete were standing listening to his uncle explain how the bubbles were made, he placed the invisible gum on the counter and fished out the proper amount of money. He looked up at the shelves noticing a few more items that may come in handy, from newly made spy glasses, to the latest watches. Now he was starting to feel like a kid in the candy store.. But he also knew Carmen would have a cow with him, since he was there to find out information about the case; not to buy gadgets, even if the invisible gum will come in handy.

"And that's the last thing I could remember, from the phone call." said Machete leaning his arms on the counter.

Ziva moved her head noticing Juni picked up something called 'invisible gum'. "I just don't get why the killer, would rather use bubbles over a gun or knife?"

"Perhaps they knew the bubbles would be the perfect murder weapon, and the cops wouldn't suspect a thing; when a gunshot, or knife wound wasn't found on the body." Juni went in to details about another possible theory. "Plus, they would suspect that the man died of a heart attack." he continued on. "And they would just laugh it off, about the bubbles being the murder weapon."

Ziva gave a fascinated look knowing Juni maybe right about this whole thing. "He may have hit the hammer on the head!" she exclaimed eyeing the same shelf Juni spotted.

Machete shot Ziva the most oddest look, the same look she would get; when she would mix up her phrase's. "Does she mean, hit the nail on the head?"

"I think she does." Juni agreed with his uncle.

"I thought the hammer thing made more sense?" Ziva inquired one of them.

"Not exactly." Juni disagreed, yet he was trying his hardest to resist a grin at Ziva's idiom mix up.

"And how much for those spy glasses?" she inquired figuring they may come in handy for the case, considering they have built in binocular's right in the lenses, and xray vision, along with heat vision the type that can let you see invisible residew.

Juni flashed an amused grin, figuring Ziva would crack about picking up a spy gadget, but he also knew she was going to use it for the investigation.

"Twenty dollar's." Machete mentioned the glasses are originally seventy dollar's but he figured to give a discount, since she is from NCIS.

Ziva went over grabbing the gadget from the third to the last shelf, and payed for the glasses that had green lenses and had buttons on the side. However before another conversation could pick up, Juni's watch began to ring and he knew it had to be Carmen since that was the ringer he had set for her.

Juni pressed the one button watching his sister and McGee being projected on the counter. "What did you guy's find out?" he inquired.

"Sloan was definitely, there that night Gregorio was demonstrating the bubbles." Carmen explained.

"And we also found out from Gary and Gerti that he was heading to a ware house, just a few blocks away from the OSS." McGee explained watching Ziva stand next to Juni to get in to the picture.

"I think I know where that ware house is, the one on fifth street." Machete chimed in on the conversation.

Carmen nodded in response. "That's the one."

"Do you want us to meet you, there for back up?" Ziva inquired watching Machete ring up the gadgets as Juni took out the right amount of money.

McGee nodded in response. "That would be excellent since we assume, Sloan could be hanging out in there."

Carmen buckled her seat belt as she heard the engine of McGee's car roar. "We've already informed Agent Gibbs, and DiNozzo as well. So they're meeting us there."

"Terrific, we'll be out of here shortly." Ziva responded.

"Shortly?" McGee inquired giving a curious look.

Ziva grinned. "Just picked up a few things. And maybe one more." she mentioned.

Juni pressed a button on the one side ending the call, and he noticed Ziva had picked out - a spy watch for McGee. Juni smiled knowing that, it was a kind gesture and a treat. After everything was payed for and packed in a plastic bag, Machette wrote the ware house's address down and handed the card to Ziva. With in the next few minuets they returned to the car, and took off to the ware house. Once they arrived Juni unbuckled his seat belt, and stepped out of the car; closing the passenger door.

"How did Gerti find out about the warehouse anyways?" Juni inquired Carmen a bit suspiciously, as Ziva approached the group.

"She over heard it from someone. But she didn't say who said it." Carmen explained sounding a bit eager to get inside the warehouse.

"So Sloan could be in there right now?" DiNozzo asked her.

Carmen nodded in response. "Yep."

"And there's only one way to find out." Gibbs chimed in on the conversation.. "Juni, Carmen, and Ziva see if you three can get in through the front door. Tony and McGee we'll go around the back."

Juni gave the thumbs up. "Got it."

"We'll inform you if we see any signs of Sloan." Ziva assured them.

"Might be impossible considering its a front to back warehouse from the looks of it." McGee pointed out judging by how big the building on the out side was. But he noticed Gibbs was giving him the evil eye. "Or we can just communicate by cell phones."

Carmen and Juni followed Ziva at the same pace practically, running up to the warehouse's front door.

Carmen jiggled the handle on the doorknob. "Locked, but my technique might get us in." she knelt down and rolled her sleeve up revealing her watch once again. She aimed it at the key hole then pressed a few buttons, and signaled for them to step back. A sudden blast blew off the door knob as Carmen could hear the other one dropping on the inside.

Ziva pushed the door open noticing the warehouse was pitch black. "Instead of picking the lock, you blew it off." she grinned.

"And our parent's wonder why they have to keep replacing the doorknobs frequently." Juni said shifting his eyes back and fourth between Ziva and his sister.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "The term 'keep out' isn't in my vocabulary."

Carmen kept her sleeve rolled up as she pressed another button on her spy watch that activated a flashlight as it lit up their end of the warehouse. They moved in a sleathy fashion and hunched down behind a hefty wooden crate. As they got deeper with in the ware house, Carmen and Ziva both looked at one another after hearing a sudden conversation.

"I think we may have found Sloan." Ziva spoke in an under-toned voice.

Juni peered around the corner noticing, Sloan with two other men. "Yep it's them. But Gerti didn't mention him being with two others, now did she?"

Carmen shook her head no. "She just mentioned Sloan.." she sighed deeply getting herself ready. "But knowing us, the two goons with him; might be robots."

"Robots?" Ziva asked being a tad confused.

Juni nodded in response. "Every mission we've been on we've, dealt with some kind of robots." he declares.

"Then we'll attack on three." Ziva ordered.

Carmen and Juni nodded their heads in perfect sync. And Ziva began to count down on her fingers.

"3, 2, 1..." Ziva said in a whisper as she pointed as a signal to go.

"NCIS, HANDS IN THE AIR!" Ziva demanded pointing her gun at the three figures, then flashed her badge with her free hand.

Juni pressed a few buttons on his watch turning the flashlight on, and shined it on to the three shadow figures.

"Would you put that thing down?" Tony asked shielding out the light with his arm.

"Well at least Carmen got the goons part down path.." Ziva snickered.

Gibbs tilted his head giving Carmen a look but she just smiled innocently. "If Sloan was here, he's gone now." he mentioned.

"Are you sure this is even the right warehouse?" DiNozzo inquired Ziva.

"Positive, got the card from their uncle right here." said Ziva fishing out the card from her pocket, and handed it to Tony.

McGee leaned over reading the address on the card, he remembered seeing the sign for fifth street; and he too knew this was the right place. However another sound had caught his attention. He heard feet shuffling in the distance. Perhaps Sloan was still here? McGee thought too himself as he just took off running, with Carmen getting the same idea after she too caught the sound.

"MCGEE?!" Gibbs hissed but it was too late, McGee and Carmen were both chasing down Sloan... well, possibly.

McGee kept running and running as if he was getting lost in a maze, he could see a shadow turn the corner every second. But McGee knew he couldn't stop now, no matter if he wanted to stop to catch his breath.

Carmen finally managed to catch up with McGee but the flashlight on her wrist,kept bouncing while she ran. "A distraction plan might work best."

"What kind of distraction plan?"McGee asked seeming a bit skeptic about her idea.

"You'll go left, I'll go right. And if he assume's we left, that's our cue." Carmen went in to details about a potential plan that just might work.

McGee nodded agreeing with her idea. "Let's just hope this works."

Carmen and McGee both splitted up in to separate directions, McGee went left - and Carmen went right. But Carmen hid with in the shadows hearing another round of footsteps approaching, once the figure came in - she tackled the figure to the ground. The figure was laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side, and Carmen gripped his hands making sure he wouldn't escape.

"GET OFF OF ME!" the male voice hissed, but Carmen went in to complete shock realizing who it was.

Carmen shined her flash light aiming it on to his face. "Francis?"

Juni, Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony approached the scene as Juni crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Juni also sounded surprised.

"Who's he?" Tony inquired Juni.

"Francsis, aka Francsis the brain. We guided him and two other's inside a video game called, Game Over." Juni mentioned.

"Then what is he doing here?" Ziva questioned.

McGee rolled his eyes. "He didn't come from the game itself, but once the game was over he got teleported back to the real world."

"Reality check.." Tony muttered but Juni just shot him a look.

"I saw three black car's parked out front." Francis began to tell the story. "I thought something looked suspicious, so I went to check things out."

"And in conclusion, I got tackled by Carmen.." He finished his story.

Gibbs knelt down till he matched Francis' height. "You do realize this is an investigation, right?"

Francis shook his head no. "What's the investigation about anyways?"

Carmen stood back up then stuck her hand out to help Francis up. "One of our uncle's gadgets was stolen, and used as a murder weapon."

Francis dusted himself off. "You've gotta joking?"

"Not a joke." DiNozzo replied wearing a straight face. "Did you see anyone else, while you were in here?"

Francsis cleared his throat. "I actually heard footsteps, just as I got in. It almost sounded like they were in a hurry to leave."

"And you snuck in the back way, which would explain why it was unlocked by the time we got there." McGee added in figuring out how, Francis got in to the warehouse.

"You're free to go." Gibbs mentioned as the rest of his team, including Carmen and Juni shot him an odd look. "He made his full confession, and he doesn't know anything about the case till it was explained."

After the short run in with Francis at the ware house, Gibbs' team returned to the NCIS office building as the elevator finally arrived to the main floor. once the team stepped out, Gibbs signaled for Carmen and Juni to follow him up to the second floor. They followed Gibbs up the stairs and they were now, on the second floor proceeding to the conference room. Gibbs didn't bother to say where they were heading too, there was just awkward silence between the three agents.

Carmen exchanged a glance with her brother as she watched him scratch his short ginger hair.

Moments later Gibbs and the two Cortez siblings arrived at a door, that would be leading in to a conference room. He opened it up revealing Gregorio, since Gibbs was able to pull a few strings to keep the agent out of the slammer; because Gibbs knows he's innocent.

"DAD!" Carmen and Juni explained at the same time giving their father a hug.

"I hear you two have been helping out with this case?" Gregorio inquired one of them.

"We still are actually." Carmen mentioned as her father released her and Juni from the hug. "Agent McGee even got a short tour of the OSS, since we went there to ask Donnagan a few questions about Sloan." she explained.

"Ziva and I went to Machette's shop, and he said there were two prototypes of the gadget?" Juni asked him as he took a seat at the table.

Carmen remained standing as she crossed her arms, while listening in carefully.

"Yes, only two. I feel like a broken record because I just explained this to Gibbs earlier." Gregorio said returning to his seat, as he folded his hands together and begun to fiddle with his thumbs. "Well, after we left the interrogation room."

"We also have a theory that Sloan did this only to get rid of you, along with taking your place." Carment added in to the story. "However I have the strangest feeling that something, is missing from this. Like there's got to be another reason why, Sloan killed the man?"

"A side's from wanting dad's position at the OSS?" Juni asked his sister.

Carmen nodded in agreement. "Right, like what if there's something else he's wanting?"

"Like Christopher Reeves could've found out what Sloan was up too, so Sloan killed him to keep his mouth shut?" Gibbs inquired catching on to Carmen's potential plan.

"Only potential theory." Gregorio agreed as he looked back and fourth between Gibbs, Juni, and Carmen.

Carmen headed over towards the door as Gibbs stepped aside. "I'll let the others know, and dad..."

"Yes?" Gregorio inquired.

"We know you're innocent." Carmen said wearing a smile, as she left the confrence room.


	5. Interrogation again,

Author's note; This chapter was changed up a bit, but it still flows with the storyline. The closing chapter to this story is chapter 11, and I may just write a sequel to this fic. And sorry it took so long to update, had writer's block with this fic.

Fyi; There will be sudden scene jumps, in the next few chapter's; due to this fic is going to be closed out soon - maybe chapter 11 or 12, will be one of the closing chapters. I'm trying not make this story go in circles, but I figured there had to be more about why Francsis was at the ware house.

-Chapter 5; Title will eventually go here.-

Tony DiNozzo laced his finger's together as he held his hands placing his forearms on the desk, he was eyeing Carmen who's currently sitting at the one desk; that no one should ever, ever sit at.. Even if he witnissed Jenny Shephard, and Mike Franks, sitting at the desk before; DiNozzo knew he would get a headslapp even if he tried to sit down at the headboss' desk. He then glanced over at Ziva who was currently typing away at the keyboard, and trying to find out more information about the current case. Which is what Tony should be doing right now..

"Should we warn her?" DiNozzo inquired the Isreal woman.

Ziva slowly glanced back at the agent, wearing a grin; who was sitting at the desk across from her. "And why should we, after all she is a visitor Tony."

Carmen leaned back in Gibbs' chair as she crossed her arms. "Warn me about what?" she jumped in on the conversation, between the two agents.

"Sitting at Gibbs' desk," Tony began to explain. "not one single member of Team Gibbs has sat there."

Carmen tilted her head shooting the agent an odd look. "Is there a rule about, sitting at another's desk?" she asked sarcastically, as if, she was already apart of the team. She was fitting in just well.

Ziva let a snicker slip but she covered it up with the clearing of her throat. "There isn't a rule, about who should sit where,"

"And if there was, I assume it would be on his list of rules." Tony said before Ziva could even finish her sentence. "If I'm correct, he could be breaking rule number ten as we speak."

Carmen wondered what Tony had meant by the list of rules, sure she was starting to get the hint that each rule had meant something; and she figured that rule number ten meant don't get personally involved in a case. Carmen then cocked her head to the right facing Ziva's desk after hearing her phone go off, she figured it might of been Abby calling in stating that they need to be down at the lab in an instant.

"We'll be down right away." Ziva replied to the goth as she hung up the phone. "That was Abby, she said she found something interesting with in Gregorio's watch."

Ziva, Carmen, and DiNozzo both sat up from their seats and proceeded to the second elevator that would take them down to Abby's lab. Once they approached, Tony pressed the down button waiting patiently for the metal door's slide open. And when they did, the trio stepped in side. Ziva pressed the one button, as she watched the door's close back up. Ding, the elevator opened its door's once again as the three stepped out.

* * *

Carmen could hear the same music being blasted in the background, as her eye's scanned Abby's lab once more. She could tell the goth was a bit jumpy, but she rolled he eyes shook her head, and smiled after observing two cups of cafpow on her desk.

Abby turned around to face the three who walked in to her lab. "Before I begin explaining, you may want to sit down for this," she said to Carmen as she hurried in to her small office, she grabbed the spinning chair and pushed it towards Carmen.

Carmen caught the top of the chair as she spun it once, so it was facing the front of the lab, then she plopped down.

"I was able to find a recording in the device," Abby began as she proceeded over to her desk; clicked her mouse a couple of times, and managed to bring up the recording. "when I played it earlier, it gave me chills. Not the kind chills if you were sick but,"

"The kind of chills that could scare you to death." DiNozzo finished her sentence, yet he observed that everyone was giving him an awkward stare. "No pun intended.."

Abby turned the volume up on her computer, then pressed play.

"No one at the OSS is safe." the voice said chillingly.

Carmen swallowed once she heard the message, and she knew DiNozzo was right; that message did make her spine chill.. She was just glad Juni was still up in the conference room with their father, right now; sure he's a teenager and he can handle these kind of messages, but even if he were to show bravery when hearing the message. She could tell right away he would be alarmed.

"Can you edit the audio a bit?" Carmen inquired after hearing the familiar warning.

"Did you hear that before?" DiNozzo asked the OSS agent.

Carmen nodded her head yes, agreeing with him. "That message was played just a week ago, over the loud speaker's at the OSS." she began the story. "Every single spy kid was on high alert's, and they became cautious, after they heard it."

"So Sloan was trying to scare the OSS a head of time. He knew what he was after, and planted that message to make sure the spy kids wouldn't try to find what ever he's after..." Ziva explained as she listened to Abby type quickly at thee keyboard.

Abby was able to edit the audio to make it more clearer, she played the message a second time; and it was clearer than ever. Carmen could tell that the message was recorded some where in the OSS, just by how Sloan's voice echoed through out the room.

"It almost sounds like Sloan was in an empty room," Abby mentioned as she turned to face the other's, then spun once pressing the pause button once the audio finished so it wouldn't loop.

"Actually sounds like the one room in the OSS that's off limits, to level 2 spy kids." Carmen replied as she crossed her arm's.

"Some room's are off limits?" Ziva asked as she glanced at Carmen, then exchanged a glance with DiNozzo.

"Yes," Carmen agreed with the Isreal agent. "depending on what level you are. If you're a level 3 or 4 agent, you can access most of the rooms in the building."

Tony had a sudden brainstorm about why, Sloan could've wanted Gregorio's badge, and it was starting to add up. "Maybe that's why he wanted, Gregorio's badge in the first place, to access the one room he couldn't get in too?"

* * *

Juni Cortez placed his hands on the railing, as he gazed down at the squad room, observing that the other agents and his sister weren't down in their area; he figured they might of been in the autopsy lab, or in Abby's lab. He let out a sigh trying to relax himself, knowing that Sloan will be caught; but he also knew that it was going to take some more time. Juni looked up, then too his right and he noticed that Agent McGee had came out of the room called impact. He hurried over to see if he had found anything else out about the case. Since Gibbs had mentioned to him before, that he was chatting with one of the agents from the OSS.

"Just got done talking too one of the OSS agents," McGee started to explain after he saw Juni approach him, but he felt like this case was also involving rule thirty eight. "She just mentioned that Sloan still hasn't returned to the building," he paused for a minute. "no one has seen him since he took off for his errand."

Juni crossed his arms close to his chest wearing a perplexed look. "Can he be tracked down or,"

"That'll be rather impossible, since he doesn't have a cell phone on him." McGee mentioned.

"But you're the tech guy on this team, aren't you?" Juni tried not to argue with the agent.

"Yes, I know," McGee began with a sigh. "but the woman with brown hair stated, that Sloan has no other equipment on him; he's not even wearing a spy watch." he explained a bit better, as he began to walk towards the staircase.

Juni smirked, as he shadowed the agent from behind, and ran down the steps quickly. "Then how can we track him down?"

McGee sat back down at his desk, scooting himself in. He knew Juni seemed a bit crestfallen, due to not being able to track down Jason Sloan.. He was about to speak, but he watched his boss walk in.

Gibbs suddenly walked in, as he watched Juni stand behind the agent with many alternate names, from Tony. "Got anything McGee?" he asked.

"Just told Juni, that there's no way to track down Sloan." McGee mentioned as he glanced at his boss, then looked back at Juni.

Gibbs stared at his team member with a serious look, the only look he would give is if he wanted one of his team member's to try harder with finding information.

"No way?" Gibbs restated.

"He has nothing on him, not a cell phone, nor a watch." Juni made it a bit clearer, as he watched McGee type away at the computer.

Gibbs smirked as he sat down at his desk. "Is there a reason why?"

McGee shook his head no disagreeing with his boss. "The woman with brown hair didn't say, she just said as she quotes 'Sloan hasn't been seen since he ran his errand, too the warehouse.'." he tilted his head but then straightened it back up. "Unless the ware house was a set up, and Francis wasn't telling his full story about what he saw?"

Juni observed that McGee and Gibbs were staring at him, he crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders once. "What?" he asked.

"Do you know where Francis could be?" Gibbs inquired Juni.

"My best guess would be at the laser tag arcade," Juni started to explain, out of the three friends he had made in the game over, game; he and his sister have stayed in touch with Francis the most. They've come to learn that Francis isn't a know-it-all, like he was in side of the game.

* * *

Carmen Cortez, followed Agent David in to the darkened room, that was lit up by the light from the interrogation room; and a few blue lights from the one machine. She approached the window observing that Francis was rather tense by the way he was fiddling with his thumbs.. She knew why Gibbs had brought him back to NCIS, yet at the same time she wondered why he didn't tell his full story before. He did sound convincing back at the ware house, but she could also tell he knew more.. Carmen turned her head after she heard the door open, observing her brother was the next one to come in to the impact room, and he approached the two at the window.

"He seems nervous," Juni was the first one of the three to speak up.

Carmen nodded in agreement. "McGee did say he tried to run, but its unlike Francis to act this suspicious." she pointed out.

"And he tried to use a laser gun on an agent," Ziva added in with a chuckle. "But maybe what ever he saw at the ware house, literally scared him to death?"

"You've got to be kidding?" Juni asked wearing a smile in amusement. "Perhaps he saw Sloan do something, and Sloan tried to scare him off? But when we got there, he got out of his hiding spot, and tried to run out Carmen and McGee?"

"Nope," was Ziva's only response as she pointed at the window noticing Tony was going to be in charge of the interrogation this time.

* * *

Tony pulled out the chair at the metal desk as he sat down and he tossed the cream colored folder, on the metal top desk. He scooted himself in so he was able to lace his fingers together and placed his forearms on the table, staring at the teenager while wearing a smirk... This wasn't the first time the special agent has done an interrogation, however this was a first that he interrogated a teenager.

"Francis, or, as known as; Francis the brain." Tony said as calm as he could be.. "You know," he began "it was a foolish move, to try too harm an agent with a laser gun?"

Francis smirked at the agent, as he leaned back in his chair making himself comfortable. "Only weapon of choice," he remarked sarcastically. "but why was I brought back to NCIS anyways?" he shrugged his one shoulder.

Tony opened up the cream colored folder, looking at Francsis' record. "Because I know, there's more too your story than just a simple, " he paused for a minute. "How did you put it?" he asked but then he remembered. "Ahh yes, '_I went to check things out_'." he mocked using airquotes around 'I went to check things out'.

"And I'm keeping my side of the story, " Francis argued. "When I saw three black car's, I had a feeling something was up."

"The only issue to this is, NCIS didn't show up till you were in side of the warehouse." Tony continued on with the argument. "McGee, Gibbs, and myself would've saw you sneak in behind us." he stated. "So I'm not here to try to scare you, I just want a simple answer about why you were really, in there.."

Francis sighed giving in to the agent, knowing that he was right. "Alright," he started to confess. "the ware house was on my route home, and when I saw a few car's I thought I'd check things out," he paused for a minute. "When I got in there, I saw a man discussing something with another; but I didn't exactly hear what they were saying since I hid out before they could see me."

"So you were doing some snooping," DiNozzo restated as he closed the folder back up. "did you at least find anything, out?"

Francis shook his head no, but it turned in to a yes nod after he dwelled upon about what he had heard. "The one man said something about going after some sort of device, though he didn't say what it was exactly," he began. "however he also said that his plan about getting someone named Gregorio out of the way was a success." he squinted trying to recollect what exactly he had heard.

-Page Break-

Juni exchanged a clutched look with his sister, after hearing what Francis had just said. Now that made him ill as ease, but he tried to calm himself so he wouldn't over re-act. He could read Carmen's mind right now knowing, she was thinking the same thing. He know's his sister isn't one to get worried over something simple, and she would just shrug it off. But he got the picture that she was worried about their father, and so was he. And he didn't want his father to lose his job at the OSS, just because of Sloan killing another, and framing him.

Carmen raised her hand lightly swatting Juni on the back of his head, she smiled watching him flinch.

"Ahhh," Juni yelped rubbing the back of his head, and he glimpsed at his sister wondering why she headslapped him for a second time. "Why did you do that?"

"For snooping in side of my brain this time," Carmen stated as she glared at her brother.

Ziva wore a soft smile after hearing the sibling's bicker. "And why were you snooping inside of her head?" she asked curiously.

"Because she's also worried about dad," Juni started to explain. "well, we're both worried he might lose his job because of Sloan." he glimpsed at Ziva, then put his focus back on too the interrogation.

"I assure you we will clear Gregorio's name," Ziva gave her word of honor. "even if everyone on team Gibbs knows he's innocent, we still need full proof that Sloan actually murdered Christopher Reeves." she added in.

McGee opened the door to the room, as all eyes went on to him; but he didn't fully enter he just stood by the door. "Carmen, Juni," he was able to get their attention. "Two visitor's are here to see you two," he mentioned. "they're in the squad room right now waiting."

Carmen and Juni looked back at Ziva as if they were getting her approval to stay here to continue watching the interrogation. However, Carmen also figured that their visitor's might be Gary and Gerti.

"You both go, I'll fill you two in on the rest." Ziva allowed them to head back to the squad room.


End file.
